


Don't Poke the Bear

by cranesmuir_witch



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Candy Floss Ficlet, Fraser Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranesmuir_witch/pseuds/cranesmuir_witch
Summary: I received this prompt from @bonnie-wee-swordsman "How about a sweet moment between Jamie and one of the grandkids? Biological or otherwise, your choice!"





	Don't Poke the Bear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bonnie_wee_swordsman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonnie_wee_swordsman/gifts).



It was just after sunrise when Mandy came shuffling into the main room of the cabin clinging to Esmerelda. She yawned as she walked towards the chair Jamie was sitting in. He heard the floor creak and looked up from the ledger he was focused on. She gave him a little wave with one hand while she popped the thumb of the other into her mouth. Her precious ragdoll bounced gently against her chin then came to a stop. 

“And good morning to you _a nighean_! I trust you slept well?” he asked. 

Her head bobbed up and down in affirmation. She pointed at him with her unladen hand, eyebrows raised, and eyes wide to ask the same question of him. When he didn’t answer she daintily cleared her throat. 

He looked at her, looked over his shoulder, then back to her. Pausing for a moment to suppose the meaning of her request, it finally hit him. When it was apparent he had figured out her meaning she grinned but kept her thumb entrenched between her teeth.

Jamie leaned forward to pretend he was talking to his granddaughter as well as her companion. “Och, aye! I did indeed. Thank you for asking. I slept like a bear in winter with your Grannie next to me. Did you know she snores like one as well?” 

Mandy shook her head slowly in disbelief. She looked thoughtful before she shook her head more adamantly with a scowl on her face. It was apparent she was most displeased at this potential besmirching of her grandmother when she stomped her feet loudly.

“You don't believe your Granddad, do you?” he whispered. “It's true we've only been acquainted for a trio of years so I agree it's wise to be wary of an old man.”

She nodded her head adamantly. She looked into his eyes and took his hand to make the shape of the letter x over his breastbone. It was apparent what she requested of him to confirm his earlier claim.

He nodded solemnly as he knelt before his granddaughter. “I give you my oath as an honourable man that I am telling the God’s honest truth.” 

A small hand tugged on his shirttail in the direction of her sleeping grandmother. Like her own mother, she needed hard evidence to prove or disprove a theory despite potential danger. 

“So it's into the bear cave we go, aye cub?”

Mandy growled quietly to show she wasn't afraid of what lay before her. He echoed her when they crossed the bedroom’s threshold. The room was silent with only their rhythmic breathing for noise until.. 

A loud snort came abruptly from the bed in front of them followed by guttural snoring. The sound startled the little girl causing her to leap into her grandfather’s arms. He swiftly carried her out of the cabin as she ducked her head to hide. 

“Do you believe me now when I say your Grannie sounds like a beast when she sleeps?” he inquired. 

“Yesh,” she replied around her thumb. “yesh I do.”


End file.
